Oilfield systems are subjected to increased risks associated with microbial control including: H2S production, microbial influenced corrosion (MIC) and biofouling. When MIC is suspected in a system, the main area of concern becomes the biofilm, or sessile organisms, on the surface of the pipeline. It is widely recognized, within the industry, that in order to be effective at controlling the bacteria within a system there should be a focus on minimizing biofilm regrowth kinetics following treatment (sessile control) in addition to providing sufficient planktonic kill. While tetrakis-(hydroxymethyl) phosphonium sulfate, glutaraldehyde, and quaternary ammonium compounds are widely used as biocides, their efficacy is limited when considering their ability to delay the regrowth kinetics of biofilms after biocide treatment. Thus, there is an increased need, in the oilfield industry, to provide microbial kill and biofilm control, and in particular, to penetrate and delay the regrowth kinetics of biofilms.